Abused & Broken
by xTanyaLeighhx3
Summary: James Conroy abuses Sonny. Will anyone be able to help? Or will Sonny fall to pieces? Could A three-named jerk-throb be there to save the day for his beloved Sonny. Contains Violence & Language.
1. Yet Again!

_Abused & Broken_

**Disclaimer; As much as I would love to I do not own Sonny With A Chance but I do own this story and the idea's behind it.**

A/N; I had this Idea before I started writing My Love Is In The Stars. I Just wanted to say it is a bit depressing and some of the horrible scences will go in to detail and for this I'm sorry but that is how the story is going to work

Now Onto the story.

Chapter One

**Sonny's POV;**

Yet another day done at So Random. As much as I loved the show it tired the hell out of me and if that wasn't enough, here comes Chad, probably another lecture on _Chuckle City._ He was coming this way.

"Look who it is, Chip Drama Pants of all the people" I said stating I wasn't happy by his placement here. "Well yes here-...wait what did you just call me Monroe" He questioned. I rolled my pretty brown eyes and added "Look Chad as much fun as this is, I have no time for it, so goodbye Cooper" With that I walked out the building and headed to my car.

Oh No, It was 9:00 I was supposed to be home half an hour ago. I'm in big trouble when I get in home.

A walked through my front door expecting the worst when it began. A hit. Ouch! He hurts me. "James I'm truely sorry I'm late I lost track of time" I got ready for another wack but...nothing! What? "It's ok Sonny, I forgive you only cause your beatiful and...mine!" He sounded so evil when he said that last word. Ever since the fake date he's not been himself I've had to deal with this for a while. Now that my mothers left I have no family. Nobody. He doesn't make me happy but he's all I have I guess. I don't love him but I don't blame him either. I'm a vunrable target, easy nothing but a comedy show to her name. Not pretty, I know he says it but he's lying. Not worth anything. I deserve it for what I've done. I can never please anyone. I've believed this for so long. Nobody can talk me out of believing its not true.

He started kissing my lips, at first I quite enjoyed it then he started making his way to my neck. Hard. I didn't like it. "Get Off James!" I shouted but I knew I shouldn't have done that. Wow, am I going to pay for that. "That was not nice, now you going to pay the price" James exclamied. Like I said just a moment ago. I'm going to pay. Why Me? Why This? Why Now? He lead me to the bedroom and picked me up on threw me up against the wall. Sex was supposed to be passionate not like what he made it out to be. Its supposed to be when to people love each other so much they want to make love. Their Choice. Not Forced into it.

2 hours after, I was wrapped up in my dressing cown with my Pj's and fluffy slippers. I had been crying for a while at what just happened for the fourth time this week I was raped!

**Chapter One Is short I know but the next chapter, will be longer and full of action. Its 1 in the morning here and I wanted to get this down before I forgot so please review I would be so grateful, Thankyou!**

**- Tanya...(: x**


	2. I'm Lonely

Abused & Broken

Chapter Two.

**Disclamier; I do not own Sonny With A Chance...Sadly ):**

James had gone out for a drink with the guys

whoever they are, he never tells me anything. I hate this stupid ridiculous relationship that we have. It's not like its even a real one. I mean his all I have left but I still hate it.

I wanted to call someone, anyone just so I had company of some sort. I hate being alone.

I reached for my phone on the table and I closed my eyes. Scrolled down my contacts and opened my eyes to see that I was calling..CHAD! What?

I said company not cockey. Oh well to late I was dialling and I don't hang up on people, even if its Chad.

"Hello" Said a voice at the other line. "CDC here 'sup Monroe" He finshed. I had no clue what to say to say to him. I mean I can't say _"hi Chad can you come over because my abisuve boyfriend has gone out and I'm lonely."_ That wouldn't be to clever. Uhm..think of something fast Sonny!

"I'm sorry I called you so late" I began quietly. "It's just I'm sort of feeling down right about now and I need some company" I added with a sad tone to my voice.

"You called me, of all the people, you called me!" He sounded shocked. "Yeah!" I stated not knowing why fate choose him.

"Ok ill be right over." He simply said. I was a little confused but hey I'm on my own and just been abused so ill take what I get.

Minutes past and there was a knock at the door. "Come In" I said quitely. I was still rapped up in my blanket only curled up in a ball feeling sorry for myself.

Chad entered and immediately spoke "Oh Sonny,what is wrong?" He sat down and then added "not that I'm caring." I could barely speak. "I-I'm just lonely as all, nothing to do anymore" If he believed that he'd believe anything. His face said everything. He didn't believe a word. "Ok I'm being serious now, what is up" He asked annoyed. Nothing. Not a word. Just tears..

I began crying and at first Chad didn't notice but after a few moments of silence he leaned forward to me and saw tears fall from my face. I'm sure of it. He opened his arms wide and I just buried my face in his chest and cried and cried. I think he was caring for me and this seemed to be a real moment here.

"Sonny, I havent comforted anyone before so this is awkward for me but I've never seen you like this, your usually my perky face" He said laughing. I gave a hint of smile. He broke off the hug. "You can tell me anything, I know I'm not one to trust and I'm supposed to hate you randoms but maybe I hate you just a little less than the others" He exclamied. Wow. Sounded like a weird compliment to me. Then again what do I know. I thought James was sweet a while ago. pssh!

I heard a key through the door. _Shit!_ "Chad you need to leave" I begged. "What?" He questioned. He got up off the sofa and so did I. I began pushing him towards the door. He was confused at my actions and I can hardly blame him. One minute I'm like _Chad comfort me I'm lonely _and the next I'm like _Get Out!_

James barged in and striaght the way had his eyes on Chad. "What's he doing here Sonny?" James asked then examied Chad. "I could ask the same to you Conroy" Chad smirked. I looked into James eyes. All I could see was hate. Pure Evil.

"You really need to go Chad, I'll explain soon, ok bye." I ended the conversation by shutting the door in his face. Harsh I know but what can you do. Also I needed him to leave and I knew he wouldn't.

"Sonny, Sweet Smiley Sonny" James illterated. He grabbed me by the arms, hard and pushed me against the door. "Did you tell him anything?" He asked angrliy. "N-no" I stuttered scared. That's what he did to me. I was a ray of sunshine. Not a pun by the way, until he came along and made me scared to talk to people. "Good bitch you won't get punished then will you. He kissed me on the lips really rurf.

He pulled away and sighed briefly. "Now be a good girl and hug me good night" I edge forward in response. He wrapped his arms gently around me. "See this is what happens wen you do good things" He said postively. Then he began to walk into the bedroom and said firmly. "If I catch you with Chad again..it will cost you something bigger than kissing it will cost you your life!" What the fuck! I hate him, er I hate him. "Sweet dreams" He finshed and winked before he entered the bedroom.

He has stopped me having a social life now to. I am going to avoid Chad but not forever. Some day James will see I'm strong and he can't do this. I'll stand up to him one day..one day I will but for now ill just keep getting abused and keep my secret that no one knows about, not even James!...

**Duh-Duh Duh! Sorry again for the shortness of the chapter it's just I havent updated for days and I wanted to get this out, so please review! More chapters coming soon!**

**- Tanya (: x**


	3. I Can't

Abused & Broken

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer; Chad has just informed me that I don't own Sonny With A chance.**

**Sonny's POV;**

It was the following day and I had just finshed a Check It Out Girl sketch. Tiring that it was I loved it. In fact, I loved today, I haven't bumped into Chad at all. Which is a good thing for when I return home.

I was walking down the halls of Stage 3 when I saw him! Chad. Crap! This is so not good, avoid him Sonny!

"Hey, Monroe..about yesterday?" He questioned as I carried on walking. He stepped in front of me. I holted. "Sonny, if I upset you in some way" He started. I looked at him. Wow, he looked cute when he stood like that. No, no. He is bad. Us randoms hate him! Maybe in someway I don't.

"Chad, Stop!" I begged and after a second I spoke again "Please It's not you, I just can't speak to you, goodbye!" I walked around him but he just stopped in front of me. God, stubborn or what. "Sonny, you are not making an sense" He responed. "I can't talk to you, I'm going to be in trouble with Jam-" I stopped talking knowing what I was about to say. Chad was puzzled I could tell. He stood there thinking for a moment or two. I took this opputunety to make an exit.

Too late. "Woaah, you were going to say James weren't you?" He asked. Damnit! The boy was indeed correct. I put my hand on my head as if to think. "No-No" I replied lying. Then something weird happened, he glanced at my arm. Deeply he came nearer but I put it down quickly. "Sonny is that a cut on your wrist?" He questioned. I knew he'd seen it. "Come with me" ordered Chad, as he made me follow him to his dressing room.

A `_Do Not Disturb!`_ sign was placed on the door. Great this is how I go about avoiding Chad, by being alone with him in his dressing room. Great move. "Sonny show me your arm" He said softly. He'd seen it anyway and I knew he wouldn't give up so to save hours of time I showed him the big cut on my arm.

Slience. He didn't speak he just obsevred. "I, what, why?" He was trying to think of a good setence starter. "Sonny why?" He asked in a caring voice. Wow. I was getting chocked up by Chad Dylan Cooper! "I-I don't know" I lied. He sat beside me and I had tears in my eyes. This, all of it, I hated it! Lying to him was the most awful I just wanted to tell him everything. He grabbed my hand and looked meaninfully into my big brown eyes, "I'm going to help you, I promise" "With what?" I asked clearly distracted by his beautiful eyes. "With your self-harming issue" He explained. Automaticly I stood up. "Please you can't tell anyone, no-one knows" I began to cry as a fell to my knees. Chad got down to reach my level. He cupped my check in his hand. "I'm not going to tell anyone. He wipped a tear away from my face and helped me up. I smiled sightly.

"What about James?" He questioned. He we go. "Look, it just doesn't matter about him. Running I tried to leave the room so he wouldn't talk and make me tell him everything. That I just couldn't handle. No way!

He barged in front and stopped me. Oh My God! I wish he'd stop that, it's getting annoying. "Tell me..I can handle anything" he said. This was so sweet. He was looking out for me. Wait, no I can't ..It can't be!. Me Sonny has feelings for the Chad D Cooper.

"Your not going to like it" I protested. "Try me" He added gripping my hand as a sign of comfort. I began to walk out the door. "James-he err" I started but I just couldn't finsh. "Does he abuse you Sonny? Is that why he was at your house, cause this has happened on Mckenizie Falls you know." Trust him, trust chad to use his tv show as an understanding. He just doesn't get it. "Yeah" I whispered walking out the door backwards so I could still make eye contact with Chad "Err..Sonny" Chad hesertated pointing at something that was clearly behind me. A thought clicked into my head. "He is standing right behind me isn't he?

Chad just nodded and at this point I was fearing for my life.

Suddenly James pulled out a gun and places inches away from my neck. "Go anywhere, try anything and I will shoot" James threatened as he pulled me and Chad to his Van.

**Duh-Duh! Sorry again for the shortness I didn't know how else to end it. Please review. Thankyoou. Chapter four will be up tomorrow.**

**-Tanya (: x**


	4. Taken

Abused & Broken

Chapter Four.

**Disclaimer; I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

**A/N; Thankyoou to Monkey87 & TeddyBear333 for reviewing every single chapter so far. It does mean a lot. Onto The Story!**

**Sonny's POV;**

We were in James's van, wherever he got one from, i've never seen it. Me and Chad had are hands tied behind are backs. Not are mouths thank god. If I scream however he may reconsider.

As much as James abuses me it's not like him to do something this extreme and I had no idea where he was drving to. We were somewhere by loads of trees like some sort of woods only different.

"James let us go!" I shouted. He turned his head slightly making sure he could still see where he driving. "Shut up!" was his reply. "Don't you talk to her like that" Chad spoke sticking up for me but I just glared at him "Not helping" I whispered.

I didn't quite know why Chad was here but James probably has a plan. Shouldn't underestmate the Conroy.

Oh that's bad! That sounds like something Chad would say. Oh, his in my head!

He pulled over next to an abandoned house. By the looks of it very old. In the middle of the woods. Nobody was around. Probably why he picked it. Clever.

He got out the car and opened the door to let us out. Grabbed us by the hair and draged, litterally dragged, inside.

It was so bare. Wooden floor. Old wallpaper but nothing inside but a fridge and a kettle.

He plocked us on the floor. "Oww" Chad moaned. "Sonny, Sonny" James began locking his evil eyes with mine but I turned away which I shouldn't have done. He got his hand under my face and turned my face to face his. "Look at me, this is your fault, this wouldn't have happened if you kept you stupid mouth shut" He ended spitting in my face. He sat down in front of me. Grabbed some tap out of his pocket and plastered it on my mouth. "Just so you can't scream" He explained to me and Chad.

Confused. Then he started hitting me. That's why. Again and again. He kept hitting me constantly. Chad was just staring. James saw this and knocked him out.

"Now his lights are out for a while, we can have so fun can't we" James laughed. I didn't like where this where headed and I think I know what he meant and its a good thing that Chad was knocked out because he probably wouldn't of liked the sight.

I don't know the exact time but it must have been at least half an hour since I had been raped for the fifth time! I'm never going to escape from him.

He told me he was going out to collect stuff and he took the tape of my mouth and barcated the door before he exited.

I needed to wake Chad.

I crawled over to him, I was to bruised from when James kept hitting me and now thanks to him, because they were so hard I have marks on my face!

"Chad, Chad wake up" I exclamied shaking him slightly. He moaned as he arose. He looked up at me. "Sonny, you okay?" He observed the bruises. Nodding I said "Yeah, I guess but he knocked you out" His and my hands were still tied unforetunelty. Chad went to touch my hand but I flinched. _Crap!_ He'll ask questions now. "Uh..I wasn't going to, hurt you, I was going to tell you _everything will be ok." _I hugged him, not wanting to pull away. Of all the people I'm hugging him. Who'd of guessed. Obviously it wasn't a proper one as are hands were tied are backs but still. "Chad, I'm sorry I got you into this" I aplogizied. "It's ok, it's not your fault, no matter what James said, I always new he was a jerk, ever since I told him you were cute on your date and he didn't agree" He explained. Realising that he just said I was cute, I smiled then asked "You, you think I'm cute?" "Sorta" He answered shyly.

"Anyway, we need to get out of this tape" He exclamied. Suddenly James came in with a lot of hard me of what they seemed to be. "James?" I questioned walking backwards to the wall just like Chad. "See if I can't have you nobody will".

Backing towards the wall Chad whispered. "You know someday we're going to have to push him off a cliff" I had to laugh at that comment. "What do you say Cooper?" James asked. "Him first fellas" James ordered.

The worst thing happened Chad was beaten up...followed by me!

**That's it for this chapter, if you have any suggestions for this story please tell me because I fear i'm having a writers block. Please also review. If you have reviewed all of my chapters and I forgot to put your name up there inform me and ill add you next time. Meanwhile Chapter five will be up tomorrow. Thankyoouu. **

**- Tanya - - - - x**


	5. Lets Escape!

Abused & Broken

Chapter Five

**Disclamier; I do not own SWAC ): x**

**Sonny's POV;**

It felt as if I'd been shattered into a million pieices, the way Chad and I had got beaten up. It felt like I was dying slowly, I had no energy it's as if I was broken.

James had obviously left the building as I couldn't hear his voice then again I could barely see anything, I had two black eyes. I wonder how Chad is?

"Ch-ad" I muttered. Slowly I started to get up but it hurt to much and I fell again. Chad must have heard this because he started to stir. Good for him that he didn't get beaten up half as bad as me. James must really hate me. I just want to make everything ok.

"Sonny" He looked up and slowly walked to me. I tilted my head up slowly to make eye contact. There was one thing James forgot to do when his boys had finshed there task, this was to put the tape back on are hands. Not that it mattered much to me. I could barely more anyways. "Sonny" He coughed and touched my hand and once more I flinched. "What is with you doing that?" He asked all confused. "Its, Its nothing!" I exclamied stating I wanted him to back off even though I know he had good intentions. Like always. No! No! I can't be liking him.

"Sonny I know you now, usually when you say something is nothing, nothing is often something, so spill" He replied to my lie. "Chad you really do not want to know" I responed. He looked almost hurt that I hadn't told him but he had just been beaten he is going to look hurt anyway. "We need to get out of here now" Chad said. " How?" I asked. "Well...Urghh I think I could break down the door" Chad answered trying to act all man. Wow he is dreamy like that! Wooaah no, Sonny you can't see Chad in that way.

"Your hurt Chad, no way!" I yelled. "Look its the only way and if I get hurt at least I'm doing it for someone that I lo- no, no for someone that I no" He covered up his tracks. Does Chad like me?

I laugh a little at his sentence before saying "Whatever Chad, do what you want don't say I didn't warn you" Chad then makes his way to the door cluching his stomach. "Errrrr" He grunted as he broke down the door but then knelt down in serious pain. I had to get up, he just broke down a door for us and I can't even find the energy to get up off the floor, how selfish. I knew at this point in time I had to.

How hard can it be to get up and walk to a person. Let me tell you now, it is extremely hard when your in aggony. "We need to make are way to a hospital or home or somewhere" Chad spoke. "How? We're lost in the woods."

Chad ran out the door and stood in the middle of the woods looking around. No one. Only trees to keep us company. Oh boy this could take us days to get back.

What were we to do next?

**Sorry for the length of this Chapter, I knew you all wanted another one so I thought I'd update but I had no idea what to write for this Chapter. This is why this one sucks but no bad reviews please. I think I have a few ideas for Chapter Six so that will be up tomorrow or tuesday. Please Review and tell me what you think. I apperiate it muchly. Thanks.**

**-Tanya ..xo **


	6. Horrible Yet Magical

Abused & Broken

Chapter Six.

**Tanya; Chad, can you do me a favour?**

**Chad; Depends**

**Tanya; Will you do the Disclaimer for me?**

**Chad; Err Fine! Tanya doesn't own Sonny With A chance..blah..blah..blah!**

**Tanya; There you go onto the story!**

**Sonny's Pov;**

"We are litterally no where" Chad told me. I walked through the woods as best as I could avoiding the trees. I had no energy all I wanted was to collaspes. That wouldn't of helped the suituation Chad was in mind. We then both began to here noises sort of like alarms coming from a far. "Stay here, I'll check it out" Chad ordered. _Bossy!_

I slid to the floor and just sighed. I closed my eyes but before I could just relax Chad shook me a few times. "What?" I asked. "James, he has a house a few miles down from here, he knows we've escaped, we need to move." Chad spoke panic strucken in his voice. "I can't" I moaned. Chad suddenly lifted me off the ground into his arms. I could not believe it. Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of are genration was carring me, me Sonny Munroe. Yes,yes I said it I know but I'm starting to like him, probably more than I should be.

"Better?" "Yes" I answered smiling although inside I wasn't that happy. "Good because now we have to run" He stated. We began running. Well we was an understatment actually. Chad was doing all the work. First time ive gave him credit.

Chad had been running for a pretty long time and we were still lost in the woods. I know he wasn't going to admitt it but I could see it in his eyes that it was all to much for him. "Chad please put me down" I begged, he looked at me. "What no offense but your hardly going to be speedy are you?" He mocked. There's the Chad Dylan Cooper I knew and loved. Did I just admitt that I loved him. Huge mistake. He can always mock people in any suitiation he may be in. "I'm getting my energy back and I can try" I responded. He gave out a small sigh and then said "Fine"

Suddenly, we heard a few loud bangs and shouts. Its amazing how much you hear in the woods these days.

We suddenly ran for our lives. I was so frightened. Something strange then happened. Chad held on to my hand and squeezed it tightly, it's as if he didn't want to let go for anything. "Stop" He shouted out to me. I gave him a glance. "Are you crazy we need to keep moving" I ordered although I didn't hear voices anymore. "I know just one thing I need to do first" He told me with a smile.

"What's that?" I questioned him confused. He then moved closer to me and I felt heat between us. Chad next began to kiss my lips lightly and cupped my cheeck. It was magical. I grabbed his tie and depened the kiss. I know it weren't the time but what the heck, it's Chad, his worth it. I so felt the sparks as we pulled away! He gave me one of his Chad DC smirks and we smiled to each other. "I just wanted to do that in case I never got another chance, now come on" Chad explained but I wasn't ready to end the conversation yet. It was getting dark so James would have less of a chance to find us. "No, now that you told me that, I have a confession to make...and your not going to like it as much as im going to hate saying it..."

**I know another short chapter but it was nessacery for the cliffhanger and so it could lead onto the next chapter, I just want to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story. Guess what? This is offically the longest story I've written here now. **

**Ill update this story tomorrow thanks again, & review, review, review!**

**- Tanya xo (: **


	7. No I Won't Let You

Abused & Broken

Chapter Seven.

**Disclaimer; Apparently I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

**A/N; This contains self-harming issues.**

It felt like forever since I stood there and told Chad the full story. He was lost for words. The first time ever maybe. "Chad, you haven't said a word" I stated, I'm not good with these type of situations. "Yeah, I know" Chad said pacing up and down. "I just, I don't where to start, I mean he raped you 14 times, Sonny, what do you want me to say to that" He asked. Wow. Chad has a way to upset a girl more didn't he.

I walked to him and took his hand. Oh God I'm getting lost in his eyes! Not great.

"Chad, please you're the only one I need to believe me, you're the only one I've ever told you have to help me, I'm driving myself crazy" I explained. He let out a small sigh. I have to admit it's a lot to take in, I can hardly blame him for being speechless, not that he usually is.

"I know, Sonny" He then pulled me into a hug. I think I'm falling in love here. With Chad!

I suddenly heard shouts that seemed to be not to far. _Shit._ James.

"Come On" Chad begged grabbing my hand so tight that I wanted to scream.

We had been running in the woods for forever, well it seemed to be but probably only for ten minutes. We were lost and with mad guys chasing us, being lost isn't really an option. "Chad, where are we!" I yelled. Not a good idea. "Sonny shh…" He replied but then it all went black!

**Chad's POV;**

Sonny was quiet for a long time so I peered round and there she was unconscious on the floor! What? Then James came out the shadows and it was all making sense to me. "James what have you done to Sonny?" I asked really pissed off at this point. "It's ok, your precious little self-harmer has been drugged she'll awake soon" He answered but that didn't help with my anger. How dare he call Sonny that, I mean I know she did self-harm but that was only because James drove her to it. "Trust me, it was you who pushed off over the edge to do that" I pushed him. I was so mad. I'm not good when I'm mad. "Fine, If you want to play it that way, boys!" He ordered and nodded. Where was he taking me? What about Sonny? "Let GO! I yelled trying to pull back from James's grip but he was to strong. I'm not saying I'm weak!

The `boys` as James called them were carrying Sonny. I really didn't care what they did to me I just didn't want them to hurt Sonny! I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think I love her.

They dragged me and Sonny who hadn't woken yet into the van. Yet now as we drive away, I could see we were so close from the roads. Where is he taking us now?

**There we go just thought I'd update im having a writer's block so help me out please. Please Review tell me what you think. Chapter Eight will be up soon. **

**-Tanya ..(: xo**


	8. What I think Of Sonny

Abused & Broken 

Chapter Eight.

**Disclaimer; I do not own Sonny With A chance because if I did Chad & Sonny would have told each other there feeling on Got'cha. **

**A/N; Can I just say thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far, it does mean a lot because I would have stopped this story but because you review its still going and I do take your ideas to heart. Anyway I've been babbling enough so into the story.**

**Chad's POV;**

"James, where the hell are you taking us" I cried, desperation in my voice. "It's somewhere more comfortable and more homely" He answered with that cheesy grin of his. Ooooh he makes my skin crawl. "Fine, take me there not Sonny, please not Sonny" I begged. I know your seeing a whole different side to me, aren't you? Its only because I want to protect my Sonny. Yeah that's right. I've been thinking no one makes me feel so alive the way she does. She treats me normally, not like a celebrity. Also that kiss was so magically so much better than any of my on screen kisses that I've done. She's just to cute to let slip from my hands. I have to hold onto her. That's why, when I get out of this, or if, I'm going to ask her out. This experience has made me realise, not that its an enjoyable experience like the X Factor but an experience none the less, it just proves that life is to short. You shouldn't waste time because you never no how much time you have left. That's why I'll be asking Sonny out and praying for her to say yes. Not that she'll be able to turn me down, hey, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper.

"No, your both coming whether you like it or not!" "Boys tie him!" He ordered. Oh no back to square one. I had duct tape put on my mouth and duct tape put on tight around my hands.

Then a couple of moments later Sonny started to wake up. Moaning, but I didn't care. Now it was my turn to moan, well really I was shouted Sonny but it came out like a muffle. It got her attention however so it worked!

"Chad" She saw and quickly got up from the laying position she was put in. "Ohh she woken has she, sleeping beauty good job really we've almost arrived" James laughed. "I HATE YOU" Sonny screamed. Woah! One heck of a voice she had on her.

"Boys" James said and by the look on her face she already knew what was coming. "Wait" She stopped them. "We're almost there so whats the point?" She asked going up to them. " Your only making it worse for yourself anyway, we'd probably scream more with you doing this" She began pointing to me and the van and well to everything. Then began speaking once more. "Then with you asking us or dragging us to wherever you want us to go plus if we were to figure a way back it wouldn't look good for the police would it" She cried trying to persuade them to stop. "Girlfriend has a point!" James said halting the van at the stop. He pulled me and Sonny from the van. "Woaah, hey, hey" Sonny shouted. "This is my house" She stated.

They threw is in the house and Sonny still had bruises from when we were beaten. "Ouch" I heard her moan but then there was slience. Sonny looked up and saw James with some petrol carton. "Oh my god" I shouted. We need to get out. I can't let Sonny die here.

**Okay that's it for chapter eight and just to tell you I won't be able to updated for at least two days so I'm sorry. Please review and ill update A.S.A.P .**

**Thankyoou(: x**

**-Tanya..xo**


	9. Flames

Abused & Broken

Chapter Nine.

**Disclaimer; I'm not happy about it but sadly I do not own Sonny With a Chance. **

**A/N; Woah! Chapter Nine already, I think there will be this chapter and maybe a couple more then I will begin my other stories I have been planning. There has been a lot going on in the last couple of days so sorry about not updating but here it is. Chapter Nine!  
**

**Chad's POV;**

James took the duct tape from my mouth and placed it round Sonny's hands. He then began to poor petrol all around the place chucking things on the floor or breaking things in the process. "This is great isn't it?" James laughed. "You two together, I know you two love each other, clearly obvious" James cried.

I can't believe it. It took an evil man like James bloody Conroy to realise my feelings for Sonny. Ugh!

It was so dark in her house I can barely see. I heard a noise and assumed it was James. Which it was. What's he doing now?

I found out that he had finished with the petrol and had a match in his hand. Oh God! This does not look good. I yelled "SONNY" "That's it shout I want to hear your screams" James cried evily as he stepped out the door and lit the match and ran. There were flames starting out all around me, I couldn't even see Sonny's outline anymore. I was near the door maybe I could get out before he locks it. Too late. He already has,_ shit._

"Sonny!" I screamed. All I wanted was for her to be ok. Was that to much to ask? I began coughing, that's when you know the fire is bad. The smoke was in my face. I tried moving around and finding the door. The bright side was the fire gave me some light. I didn't have the strength to get up of my knees. It doesn't help I have no hands to use. "Police..Police" I murmured to myself trying to bring myself to call them. I didn't even know where Sonny kept her phone. "SO-NN-Y" I in a way yelled. I was crawling around and I was staring directly at the door. I needed to break it down, come on Chad. I said telling myself I could do it. Coughing and breathing in smoke, I pushed down the door. With all my might. Sonny so owes me for this, wait, Sonny! I new I had just got out but I had to get her out. The phone. I had found the phone. Right near the door it was how did I miss that.

I can't believe what I'm doing at this point in time. I am pressing down on the button _9_ with my teeth. Eww disgusting then I pressed loud speaker so I could talk. "Hello..Erm..Police" I spoke in between coughs. "Yeah, apartment 41 **[a/n; I don't know where she lives its just the story]** on Hollywood lane..ok bye" I ended the call coughing. "Sonny, Sonny, Oh god" I found her well rather bumped into her, she was near the bathroom. I picked her up ready to carry her. "Ooh boy, come on!" I said carrying her outside.

The abulence arrived then. They took the duct tape off us both and put Sonny on a bed. I needed to her to be ok. _Please let her be alright. _I didn't here her speak the whole way. Only cough. What was I to say. Or even do? "Sonny," I stared grabbed her hand. Which was kind of full of grey dust but I didn't care. I smiled at her. "You'll be fine" The thing Is I don't know if I was telling the truth or lying.

**That's it guys. I appreciate your patience with this chapter being uploaded I hope it's worth the wait and again im sorry for the length its just im going through writers block so there's no much to write so please no bad comments on that topic but please, reviews are more than welcome and I'm thankful for them. **

**- Tanya…xo (: **


	10. AN Help!

**A/N; **I am really sorry but I am suffering from a major writers block I have no idea what to write. I mean I know what I want to put down into the next chapter but I don't know how to word it correctly so if yoou could review to try and help me that mean so much and while I'm here I just want to say

45 reviews! Wow that's a lot and im truly grateful never had as many people like my stories before. Anyway so if you could help me ill give you credit even if it's a little tiny thing.

I love all my reviewers. You guys are amazing. Ill try to get out of this writers block as soon as possible and when I do ill update straight away. Thanks again,

Much love

Tanya-Leighh; x


	11. 3 Words You Wait For

Abused & Broken

Chapter Ten.

**Disclaimer; I don't own Sonny With A Chance only in my dreams. **

**A/N; Im sorry I haven't updated I lost internet connection for a few days then I was about upload my story but I couldn't find the file so this is going to be the re-write and hopefully a lot better version so here we go onto the story.**

**Chad's POV;**

The doctors had been running tests on her for a while now they said that she had breathing problems and will be put in intensive care for a while. As for me, well I haven't exactly asked the doctors to look at me. I've been so worried for Sonny that for once I actually haven't thought about myself.

"Hello Doc, Can I go see her?" I immediately asked as soon as the doctor came out the room. "Not right now, we need to check up on you first" He replied. What? I'm sure I only suffered from miner head injures and a beating I can take it. I want to see Sonny. "I'm fine seriously I Just-" I got cut off by a bossy tone. "We really do need to make sure your ok, please come with me" The doctor ordered. Guess I have to huh?

**A day later;**

A whole day. Who does he think he is keeping me away from Sonny for that long. I mean I know he probably saved Sonny's life and I'm really grateful for that trust me but I have to see Sonny, she could panic and freak out if she woke up with no-one. Plus, I need to tell her I few things.

I didn't care if anyone told me off for doing this I needed to see Sonny just for a little while at least. I entered her room and sat down on a sit beside her. I have no idea why but as soon as I grabbed her hand I felt a rush of emotions right threw me. Suddenly I was, I was crying. I can't believe this Chad Dylan Cooper never cries yet every time I'm even near Sonny she makes me feel different, almost normal. In a way its good that I'm crying it shows that I really care which is something I can say I haven't done before now.

I looked down sobbing when seconds later I heard a cough coming from Sonny. I couldn't help but smile and look at her. Even though she did look exhausted. "Sonny" I beamed. She gave a slight laugh then coughed again. "Can you hand me that water please" She asked politely pointed to the water near me. I hadn't it to her slowly. Poor Sonny she looked so weak. I just wish there was something more I could do for her. Oh No here come the tears again. Wipe them away Chad!

"Chad, why did you help me" She asked a hoarse like tone to her voice. I grabbed her hand tighter reassuring her a bit. "Cause Sonny I care for you a lot" was my reply. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?" I shook my head and her face fell. I looked down. "That was a lie" I began. She didn't let me finish before she spoke. "What?" That was her answered and she was getting all chocked up. I never meant to upset her. Oh boy! "That was a lie because deep down I think I'm in love with you Munroe" I explained finishing up with a smile just like hers. I walked around her bed still holding her hand. I kissed her on the forehead and waited for her to speak. "Im..just shocked.. Chad, I love you too" That was worth the wait of seeing her. After all we had been through together I'm glad we ended up here.

The police then came into her room. "Hello this is PC Green and Im DI Parker we'd like to ask you a few questions if your up to it" I didn't no what to do I felt a bit awkward. She looked at me worried. "Its ok just tell the what happened" I said. Then she glanced at her cuts. What must be going through her mind. I wish I could help her. "I…I was raped by James Conroy."

**Ok so please review this. I can't take all the credit for this chapter some of its script and ideas came from **

**geekquality. Thank you for your help next chapter up soon and again it would mean a lot if you could review. **

**Tanya-Leighh; **


	12. Update!

Update;

Sorry I didn't save my work so I have to restart so it should be up by the end of the week. If anyone wants to help ask me or PM me and ill give you credit. Once again so sorry please read my other stories to. Thanks for taking time to read this I am going to get on with the chapter that you guys are dying for

- Tanya-Leighh ;x


	13. What to do now!

Abused & Broken 

Chapter Eleven.

**Disclaimer; I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

**A/N; Im so sorry, I had to re-write this Chapter because I didn't save my other one and my computer wasn't plugged in so as you can see I lost it but anyway onto the story.**

**Chad's POV;**

It had been only an hour ago that Sonny told the police that she had been raped. Oh my heart could of broken. I only held her hand to show my support but I will kill him when I find him.

Sonny had been sleeping since the police left, bless her. I had to phone calls. One from Tawni asking where we had been? She only just noticed! The other one was from James. Ugh! His name actually makes me physically ill. I didn't say anything besides swear words to him and he threatened _he was going to get us. _I don't really care what he says because the police we're after him now, he has no hope. Not for long.

I was sitting down beside Sonny's bed when the doctors told me, she was well enough now and stable to go home. Obviously I am always going to be with her now. Call me overprotective call me awful but I don't want anything to happen again. Then again nothing can be worse than what we've been through can it…..

**4 hours later.**

That's correct. Sonny is back home with me now and I'm so happy. So far all we have been doing is cuddling up together. Why has she made me like this ey? Don't get me wrong I love it just as much as her but sometimes I just think what I'm doing? Sonny is so scared I can tell. She didn't wanna be alone nor can I blame her really. I'm so proud of her for how she's dealing with it.

"Chad." Sonny spoke as she lifted her head to make eye contact. "Yeaah" I replied gently. "can we go for a walk, I need some fresh air" She asked me. Woah. Already? "Sure we can" I beamed at her maybe a little more excited at her progress then she is. I got her coat being the gentleman that I am. Her style is amazing. Oh My God! I am checking her out. No cooper!

**Sonny's POV; **

We had been walking for ten minutes and so far I quite enjoyed it. I knew I was in safe hands because I was with Chad so I wasn't really as scared as you'd expect. "Chad, thanks for walking with me" I said as I heard something near the trees. "Your welcome" He replied holding my hand. I heard it again. "Err.." I began pierring to see if I could see anything. Wait here, I'm just going round the bushes I heard something" I finshed. He looked worried but I reassured him I'd be fine.

I left Chad's side and began walking though the bushes near the canal. I began coughing which must have been heard by whoever was walking because the noise had stopped….for sometime now actually. I got the feeling someone was behind me for a second so I turned around to see the one and only James Conroy! We glanced at each other. No words spoken. I wanted to kill him right then and there..if only I new what was going to happen next!

**There we go the end of that Chapter, thankyoou for wating so long it means a lot that I haven't lost many readers. Please tell me what you think and any ideas you may have or what you think could happen next. I'd love to know your thoughts and it would mean a lot if yoou could review. Thankss (: **


	14. The End Is Near

Abused & Broken

Chapter Twelve 

**Disclaimer; I do not own SWAC.**

**A/N; I Can't believe this is the last one of this story. I'll tell you more at the end of the story. But here, please enjoy the last chapter of this story!**

**Sonny's POV;**

I took a step towards him. "James, What the HELL" I raised my voice as I began to get angry. He was now inches away from me. Ugh he makes me angry. Oh my god he makes me like Chad! Ugh. "Don't come any closer in fact step back, have you any idea what you have done to me" I demanded an answer but what do I get nothing! "Well?" I questioned. "Im so sorry" He mumbled. Woah! "That's it? Your sorry, that's the best you got?" "Yeah, I don't know what else to say" again a mumble. I ran right up to him to shout in his face. "You tortured me, hurt me, scarred me for life but sorry is your best shot" I made the last word louder. I sat down beside him and asked a very simple question of "Why?" I didn't expect anything to be said by him but I was wrong. He hesitated but he replied with "I thought I was going to loose you" He began to explain. "You were getting so friendly with Chad and you were the first person I truly loved and I knew their was no way I was going to win over Chad so I had to do something to keep you" He touched my hand and for a moment I could see in his eyes he was telling the truth but I couldn't let myself so I pulled my hand back. "Don't you see how wrong it was James?" I questioned. It took a moment or two for him to answer "I-I do now Sonny" I tear fell down from my face. Why was I crying over him?

He stroked my cheek softly and brushed my hair back. "You were my Sonny" He whispered in a loving tone. "Did I make you like this?" I doubted myself now. Maybe I was in the wrong. Maybe I'm the monster!

He sighed and looked deeply in my eyes "No, don't ever say that. I did this to myself I'm the only one to blame." I was crying now. I could see he was upset to.

It was beginning to get dark. Im amazed Chad was still waiting for me. "I could have killed you Sonny" James pointed out which brought me out of my train of thought. "You wouldn't of" I answered knowing that deep down he might. He laughed almost slightly but I could still hear it. "You know me better than that, I was horrible to you. I called you a bitch and I-" He stopped to hold back tears. I had a feeling of what he was going to say I just hoped he wouldn't of brought it up. "I raped you!" He cried now whaling up. There the topic goes. "I know". He sat back. "I can't believe what a mess I made of are relationship, I need you to know one thing from this" He spoke, looking directly at me the whole time. "Whats that?" I asked quietly distracted by his touch on my face again. "I loved you" He ended. Tears just flew and I didn't care. He brushed them away with his fingertips and lent in towards me. I kissed him passionately. It was a few moments before I pulled away.

Why did I just do that? Do I still love him? Why am I talking to myself? "You need he-help" I spoke through the tears and all he did was shake his head. "No, I'm not going to need it." That was confusing. He did, I knew he did. His not right in the head. "What?" He pointed to his van which was near by where we were. I still had no clue.

"I don't expect you to forgive me…even till the day you die. I accept what I did was wrong, if only I could see it a week ago hey?" He tried to laugh it off but it was an emotional sentence. James then stood up and walked to his car.

He kissed me one last time and all he said was. "Have an amazing life." I knew then what he was about to do and I got all choked up inside. Seconds later, he sat in his car and started the engine. All I could do was scream. "NO!" He was headed for the canal. Something inside me wanted to let him go do it. Deep down I knew I had to help him but all I did was freeze up. That was it I saw James Conroy die in front of me.

I ran straight over when the car was in the canal. I finally unfroze. "Chad!" I yelped "Chad"

"James-James umm…he killing himself I had a chat, his going to die, we have to help him we have to" I started to panic as I saw the car start to sink. Chad ran as fast as he could followed by me. "Im going in" Chad explained holding my hands. "Chad I don't want you dieing to" I cried. He smiled as comfort. "I won't I can swim you just call 911" He ordered as he dived in. All I could do what pray. Now to find a telephone box.

**About 5 minutes later;**

I rushed back and as I was grinding to a holt I said "They said they'll be here as soon as they ca-" I saw him. James lying on the ground with Chad trying to give him CPR. "Is he de-dead" I shuttered. He wasn't hearing a pulse. "Yeah, Sonny" Chad replied. I let out a sigh. "I don't even know why I wanted to save him after everything he did" I began sitting down. "To you as well not just me, its just how he acted with me earlier he was kind sweet even" Chad wrapped his arm around me. He was all wet but I didn't care I needed him right now. "I love you Sonny and if this will be the only good memory of James" He started "Yeah" I waited for him to finish. "He brought us together, we need to thank him for that"

**With that comes the end to this story. Im so thankful to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I've had such a pleasure writing this for you guys. Its my longest story ever and my personal best. I sure hope to be writing for you very soon in maybe other Tv Shows. I will always continue to write stories for Sonny With A Chance! Hope you've enjoyed reading. Thankyou! (:**


End file.
